


Kinktober Day 3 - Fred Weasley

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Kinktober, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: At the burrow after school finished, Y/N and Fred get down to some business in his bedroom.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	Kinktober Day 3 - Fred Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> October 3rd  
> Kink: Thigh Riding  
> Character: Fred Weasley  
> Warning: Just Smut!

“You kids will be the death of me.” Molly groaned playfully, lightly smacking Harry’s shoulder as he, Ginny, Ron and Fred all apparate beside her. The four of them burst out laughing as you watch from the kitchen, smiling. You were helping Molly and George wash up after dinner since everyone is staying at the burrow because schools finished.

She shakes her head, laughing herself before drying her hands on a tea towel and going off somewhere to do yet another job. Ginny and Harry ran off somewhere together and Ron went off to find Hermione though she’s probably reading in Ginny’s room. Fred comes up behind you, pressing his body against your back as he leans over your shoulder to kiss your cheek.

You and Fred had been dating since your first year at Hogwarts and now you quite literally live with the Weasleys. “Evenin’ Fred.” You giggle as he presses another light kiss onto your neck making your squirm in his hold. “Almost done, love?” He asks, placing his hands on your hips. “Almost Freddie.” You chuckle, reaching over and grabbing the last dish as George fake gags behind the two of you.

Fred rolls his eyes at him but the two of them still chuckle. You finish up the last dish, your hands still wet when Fred spins you around and smashes his lips onto yours impatiently. You gasp, your wet hands clutching onto his shirt before you melt into the kiss. He tilts his head slightly, his hands gasping onto your waist as he pushes his hips forwards.

You let out a strangled moan, muffled by his mouth, as you feel his erection pressing into your ass. “How about we take this upstairs to my room?” Fred suggests with a wink, breaking the kiss and squeezing your ass as you smile up at him. You nod, grabbing his hand and letting you lead him up the stairs and into his and George’s shared room. 

On the way up, the two of you pass George and he winks at the two of you making you blush a fuchsia red. Fred shuts the door with his foot before pressing you against the back of the door. “Finally some alone time, huh?” He chuckles, nuzzling his head into your neck and nipping at the skin beneath your ear. 

You let out a breathy whimper, nodding. His hand slips under the shirt you’re wearing which is technically his. His hand cups your breast beneath your bra, running his finger over your nipple. His mouth finds yours again, deepening the kiss when you let out an inescapable moan. “Shh.” He chuckles, shutting you up with his own mouth again. 

He pulls away, lifting your shirt and bra over your head and stepping back to admire your breasts for a second. “Absolutely beautiful.” He says in awe making you blush and go to cover yourself. He stops you by pulling his own shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor even though he’ll have to pick it up before George comes back in.

Your eyes cling to the faint outline of his abs and the line of ginger hair under his belly button that disappears beneath his trousers. You almost drool at the sight though you’ve seen it many times before. He smirks as your eyes flicker down to the noticeable erection beneath his tight trousers. You step away from the door, your hand immediately going to palm his erection through his pants as he let’s out a whimper and stumbles back until the back of his legs hit the end of his bed.

He sits down, pulling you with him. You land on his lap, straddling his legs as your hand continues to palm him and get him, somehow, harder. He let’s out a moan, kissing your neck to muffle it. He pulls up the skirt you’re wearing to pool around your hips, your black panties on full show to him and only him. 

He smirks at the sight but stops you as you move your hands down to unbutton his trousers. You get the button open but his hands pull your hands away. “Ride my thigh.” He practically pleads, the need behind his eyes making you melt. You nod vigorously, watching him as he brings his fingers down to run between your slick and soaked folds. You moan as he pushes a finger in, pumping it a few times and curling it up inside you before pulling it out and pulling off your panties.

He discards them behind him on the bed as he lifts you onto his left thigh. The rough feeling of the jeans material against your clit and core makes you squirm with pleasure. “God Fred.” You moan quietly. Fred leans forwards and captures your lips in a passionate kiss. His hands come down to rest on your waist, moving your hips back and forth on his thigh. 

His tongue roams your mouth before he bites down on your lip. You let out a moan as he moves your hips faster and faster. He brings one hand down to rub over your clit as you leave a wet spot on his jeans though it’s nearly noticeable on the dark material. “Fuckin’ hell.” Fred moans against your lips as you feel your high rapidly approaching. 

He pushes your hips even faster, rubbing your clit in figure eights as a feeling of pure ecstasy overcomes you. You let out a moan, breaking the kiss between the two of you as you reach your orgasm. You pant heavily, coming down from your high as Fred presses soft but nippy kisses on your neck and exposed chest. You do the same, peppering kisses and hickeys on his broad shoulders. “Your turn.” You giggle, sucking on his sweet spot on his neck.

You straddle his legs again, reaching your hand down to fully undo his trousers........


End file.
